


The Owl and the Pussycat

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [21]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Blythechild who prompted me with: Chicken noodle soup won't cut it in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



He’d been dreaming about floating out to sea. He woke up fully clothed but up to his shoulders in a tubful of lukewarm water.

Not fully clothed. His jacket, vest, tie and shoes were missing. Blinking fuzzily against a head full of cotton he realized his glasses were also missing… or he was still dreaming. 

He lifted a too heavy arm and reached for where he always kept his glasses by his bedside. 

Instead, his fingers made contact with hair, no, the back of someone’s head. His fingers reported back: short hair, strong neck, wide shoulder. 

“Awake at last, Harold.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why am I here?”

“Why are any of us here? …Ow!” 

It probably wasn’t right to pinch him but a philosophical Reese was more than Finch could handle right then. 

“I found you at the library, burning up, muttering something about ‘runcible spoons.’ I brought you home and dumped you in the tub to bring your temperature down.” Reese turned to look at him. “I didn’t think you’d want me to strip you down any further.”

Not if he couldn’t remember it. “…Thank you, Mr. Reese.”

“Let’s get you out of there.”

“I can manage.” 

“Suit yourself, you usually do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Reese brought him his glasses, a soft sweater and sweatpants he’d had to roll the waistband over on so he wouldn’t trip. Then Reese left him to it. 

Dried off, dressed and unsteady on his feet, Reese shepherded him to the bed and enthroned him in pillows.

Reese gave him a bottle of water, took his temperature and fed him chicken noodle soup. 

All was accomplished without a word from Reese. 

Meanwhile, a whimpering Bear shuttled between them before finally resting his head on Reese’s knee. 

Why did canine instincts suggest Reese needed comforting more? 

“You didn’t call me, Finch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You were… busy with Ms. Clemmons.” 

Reese looked embarrassed. “You should have interrupted, Finch.” 

“I didn’t watch you,” he blurted.

“Why would you?” John sounded defeated. 

…Was it even possible he’d got this so wrong? “Perhaps I have a masochistic streak, Mr. Reese.”

John moved closer. “Sex with strangers is easy enough to get whenever I have an itch.” 

Finch knew, he’d had to reluctantly turn off surveillance often enough.

“What I really need is someone who knows everything about me” John reached for his hand “and still wants me.”

“I don’t share, John.”

“No one’s asking you to, Harold.”


End file.
